jakwytresowacsmokafandomcom-20200215-history
Wielki lód/Scenariusz
Czkawka: A więc, jak widać na wykresiku, pełne panowanie nad skrzydłami można osiągnąć poprzez… Ech. Dobra. Bardzo śmieszne. Przyznać się kto strzelał. Sączysmark: Ty, a co tak na mnie patrzysz? Czkawka: Proszę was, naprawdę. Myślicie, że co… Że… Że ja tu stoję dla zabawy? Możemy to w końcu przerobić i mieć z głowy. Sączysmark: Albo zagrajmy sobie w 20 pytań. Chętny ktoś? Halo. Astrid, czemu mnie tak uwielbiasz, hę? Mieczyk: Ja! Ja, ja, ja chcę! Ja chcę pierwszy! Pytanie numer 1. Jak się gra w 20 pytań? Czkawka: Oooch, możecie się chociaż spróbować skupić? Na 5 minut na przykład? Astrid: Czkawka, błagam cię. Od tygodnia siedzimy w środku, bo pogoda jest beznadziejna. Nie dziw się, że trochę nam odbija. Śledzik: Hmm, uuu, panie malutki, niech pan nie mówi nikomu, ale pan jest moim ulubionym. Czkawka: Ach. Szpadka: Heh, Wym i Jot odkryli, że mają ogony! Wiesz, chyba im się to specjalnie nie podoba. Mieczyk: Ja też jakoś nie byłem szczególnie zachwycony kiedy odkryłem. Pokaż się w końcu, cię dorwę ty niewdzięczny łobuzie! Tak cię złapię, że… Szpadka: Hahahaha. Mieczyk: Hahaha. Szpadka: Raz kiedyś wspominałam, że mu widać ogonek. Mieczyk: Wiecznie się przecież nie będziesz ukrywać. Stoick: Ech. Na ducha Odyna, zimno jak się wasz. Takiej zimy to chyba jeszcze nie było. Ty, patrz no. Nawet mi broda zamarzła. Czkawka: Cześć, tata, a powiedz, co cię tu sprowadza? Stoick: Johann Kupczy nie pojawił się w porcie. Jeśli błąka się gdzieś po morzu, więcej go już nie zobaczymy. Pomyślałem… Czkawka: Jasne, nie ma sprawy, polecę. Yyy, bo, bo, wiesz… Szczerbatek nawet w noc wypatrzy statek Johanna. Mówię ci, tata, załatwimy to raz dwa. Stoick: No… sam nie wiem. Czkawka: '''Tata, proszę. Jeśli ci na mnie w ogóle zależy, wiesz… jak ojcu na synu, to błagam, daj mi się stąd wyrwać. '''Mieczyk: Hahaha… Ała. Stoick: Ach… Tylko zabarykaduj za sobą drzwi, proszę. Czkawka: '''Dzięki! Jakoś tu trochę ciemno, co? Rozświetlisz? Łał! Niesamowite. No nie sądziłem, że ocean jest w stanie aż tak zamarznąć. W sumie nic dziwnego, że Johann nie dotarł do portu. Nikt by, kurcze, nie dotarł. Aha, nie wiem do końca co to było, ale chyba fajnie, że jesteśmy nad a nie pod. Co jest? Masz coś? Chodź, przyśpieszmy trochę. Szczerbek, jest! '''Johann: Czkawka, mistrzu. Moje zmęczone oczy dawno tak się nie cieszyły na czyjś widok. Przez te wszystkie lata na falach wód nigdy jeszcze nie widziałem zmarzliny tak straszliwej. Lód gruby jak młot samego Thora. Wiesz, ja rozważałem nawet czy by nie zostawić statku i się do was nie przespacerować. Czkawka: No i widzisz, za nim rozważyłeś, przybyła odsiecz. Rozsiądź się i rozkoszuj. Johann: Bardzo ci dziękuję. Może umilimy sobie podróż jakąś arcyprzyjemną historyjką. Serce od razu zabije ci szybciej, a wyobraźnia poszybuje w nieziemskie krainy. Powiedz chłopcze, czy opowiadałem ci już, jak swego czasu stanąłem oko w oko z ludożerczym drwalem Chodzijakim Źdżachim? Och, to było wiosną, w powietrzu uniosła się woń, ale… A nie, to wcale nie był jak. To była jego córa. No ja nie mogłem uwierzyć. Wyglądała jak jak a na imię miała Jakmina. I w ten właśnie sposób król Enuden mianował mnie swoim honorowym członkiem jakże zacnego dworu. Czkawka: '''Ooo, proszę, już jesteśmy. Dzięki ci, Odynie. '''Johann: Hmm… Zazwyczaj witają mnie z większym entuzjazmem, ale dobre i to. Czkawka: Gdzie się wszyscy podziali? Johann: '''Przypomina mi to czas, kiedy wylądowałem na wyspie… '''Czkawka: '''Hop, hop?! Jest tu kto?! Tata. Aa! Ach! A niech mnie, co tu się najlepszego stało? I co? Spotkałeś kogoś? '''Johann: '''No nie, mistrzu. Cała wioska… zupełnie pusta. '''Czkawka: No właśnie, coś mi tu nie gra. Johann: Mnie też się to nie podoba. Kiedyś, w trakcie łupieżczej wyprawy trafiłem na człowieka, który podawał się za maga. Czkawka: Dobra, my lecimy. Johann, ty zostań. Hee? Szczerbatek. Łooo! Jeśli możesz, więcej tego nie rób. Śledzik: '''Czkawka, jak dobrze, że żyjesz. Strasznie przepraszam, że tak na ciebie spadłem. '''Czkawka: Łoo… Ha… Nic… Nic nie szkodzi. Ach… Śledzik: Szybkie są. Okrutnie szybkie. Za szybkie. Och… Szybkie, szybkie i te ich żądełka. Paraliżujące żądełka. Czkawka: Cze-czekaj. Wolniej. Od początku. O czym ty w ogóle mówisz? Śledzik: O Szybkich Szpicach. Czkawka: Szybkie Szpice? U nas? Śledzik: Czkawka, wszystko zaczęło się po zmroku. One nie latają, ale są takie szybkie. Dużo szybsze niż smoki, wyobrażasz sobie? I do tego kryją się w cieniu. Są jak sępy. Zależy im wyłącznie na jedzeniu. Wystarczy jedna kropla jadu i nie ważne, smok, człowiek, od razu pełen paraliż. Są jak maszyny wpatrzonego w swojego przywódcę. I to przywódca wydaje rozkazy. Za nim Stoick zdołał zapędzić ludzi do Groty, rozpanoszyły się po całej wiosce. Czkawka: No dobra, a powiedz mi, gdzie one teraz są? Śledzik: Ech.. S-skąd mam wiedzieć? Jak tylko wyszło słońce, zniknęły. Ale one wrócą. I to jeszcze dziś w nocy. Czkawka: Y-y-y. A-ale czekaj. Ja czegoś nie rozumiem. Śledzik, czemu właściwie nie zostałeś w Grocie, co? Po co tu wracałeś? Śledzik: '''No ty spójrz tylko na nią. Prawda, że jest piękna? '''Czkawka: Jak ja mogłem jej nie zauważyć? Śledzik: Próbowała je odstraszyć, żebym zdążył uciec. Nie mogłem jej tak zostawić. Johann: Jak mogliśmy jej nie zauważyć? Sam mówiłeś, że żywi się skałami. No to teraz wszystko jasne. Uch… No niech mnie… No… robi wrażenie. Śledzik: Był bączek. O raju, jak dobrze. Bo to znaczy, że paraliż nie jest na zawsze. Chodź Czkawka, pomożesz nam. Czkawka: Ej, Śledzik. Gdzie Johann? Johann: Jestem, jestem, żyję. Szczęśliwie mi się udało mięciutko wylądować. Czkawka: Śledzik, o co chodzi z tym paraliżem? Jak długo trwa takie coś? Śledzik: Wiesz no… No nie mam pojęcia. W Księdze Smoków nic o tym nie ma. W notatkach Borka też nie. Ciekaw jestem jak te Szybkie Szpice się tu dostały. Przecież nie latają. Czkawka: Okej, nie latają, ale zamarzł ocean, więc pewnie powstało coś w rodzaju mostu i swobodnie przeszły tu, do nas, ze swojej wyspy. No dobra, zbieramy się. Idziemy do Groty. Johann: O nie. Przeżyję. Czkawka: Tata. Pyskacz: Mówię ci, bronił się dzielnie i zaciekle. Chyba z sześciu go napadło i ledwo dało radę zamrozić. Stoick: Ee-e-e. Pyskacz: Tak, tak, wodzu. Czkawka: '''Co „tak”? Co powiedział? '''Pyskacz: Nie mam pojęcia, ale nie chciałem, żeby mu się zrobiło przykro. Czkawka: Że też mnie nie było. Na pewno byśmy coś wymyślili. Pyskacz: E tam, nie zadręczaj się. Tyle ich było, że litości. Nic byśmy nie wymyślili. Ale jedno ci powiem. Ta hałastra zrobiłaby sobie ucztę z naszych jesiotrów i jaków, gdyby nie twój wielki i szlachetny ojciec. Stoick: E-e-e-ee. Pyskacz: '''O tak, Stoicku, święte słowa. '''Astrid: Czkawka! Czkawka: Och. O, Astrid, cześć. Jak reszta, opowiadaj. Astrid: Okej, wszyscy cali. Może… Może po za… Szpadka: Och, co robisz? Przestań, skaleczysz się! Mieczyk: Przestań, co ty wyprawiasz? Przestań, co ty wyprawiasz? W nosie dłubiesz? A to świntuch. Jak ja cię znam. Nie ładnie, nie powiem. Mmm. Astrid: Ty wiesz, jak tak sobie na to patrzę, specjalnie mi go nie żal. Mieczyk: Sączysmark powinien ucha wyczyścić. Szpadka: Nie no, przestań. Nie jesteś aż tak brzydki. A może jednak. Czkawka: Ach. Astrid: Czkawka, zaraz będzie ciemno, Szybkie Szpice wrócą, wiedzą, że mamy sporo jedzenia. Słuchaj, wszyscy pytają czy jest jakiś plan. Czkawka: Powiedz im, żeby się szykowali. Przelecimy się. Astrid: Jesteśmy. Gotowi. Czkawka: Słuchajcie, smoki pojawiają się tylko w nocy, czyli… musimy się zorientować gdzie śpią w ciągu dnia. No, tyle tylko, że wypadłoby znaleźć ich legowisko przed świtem, bo… Astrid: Możemy się nie zajmować tym, co będzie po „bo”? Proszę. Śledzik: Właśnie. Bo one się pojawiły znikąd jak jakieś takie podstępne borsuki. Łupiły nas i… i… Mieczyk: I borsuczyły. Oj, co? Bo co niby robi borsuk? Borsuczy przecież. Czkawka: Dziękujemy za wyjaśnienie, to… możemy lecieć. Sączysmark: Chwilunia. Chyba nie zamierzacie polować na kłuje beze mnie. Ech. Ach. Uch. Mieczyk: Łooł. To jest jakieś dziwne i mroczne. Śledzik: No proszę, mija mu paraliż. Ale mamy szczęście. Astrid: Sączysmark, jeśli dasz radę samą paszczą wsiąść na smoka i się utrzymać, zapraszamy wielce serdecznie. Sączysmark: Ej, ale jak to? Nic mi nie jest. Ahahaha. Głupie ręce, głupie nogi. Hej, Gustav. Chodź, chodź, chodź tu do mnie. Sączysmark Jorgenson melduje się na służbie. Astrid: Co jest? Gustav: Cześć. Ja jestem jego ręce i nogi. Od teraz nazywamy się… Gustav i Sączysmark: Gustavsmark! Sączysmark: Dość rąk, wystarczy. Stary, każdy jeździec to skarb. Potrzebujesz mnie. Astrid: Nie wierzę, naprawdę nie wierzę, że to mówię, ale on ma rację. Czkawka: Powiedz, że żartujesz. Astrid: Pamiętasz co mówił Pyskacz? Tych smoków jest mnóstwo, setki, tysiące. Czkawka: Niech będzie, dobra, okej. Sączysmark: Heh. Ręką rusz. Heh. Czkawka: Rozdzielamy się. Musimy przeszukać wszystkie zakamarki i jaskinie na Berk. Gustav: Jasne, jasne, już się robi. Ech. Idziemy. Ech. Jeszcze kawałeczek. No pomóż mi trochę. Czkawka: Śledzik i jak tam Sztukamięs? Gustav: No proszę. Śledzik: Świetnie, aż się pali do latania. No patrz tylko. Astrid: Aha, to co? Mamy jakiś plan? Czkawka: Słuchaj… Ty mówiłeś, że oni robią dokładnie to co przywódca, prawda? Śledzik: Jak roboty. Przynajmniej z tego co widziałem. Czkawka: To plan wygląda tak: Znajdujemy Szpice, łapiemy przywódcę i zabieramy jak najdalej od wyspy. Śledzik: Nie przejmuj się. Ech. Nic się nie przejmuj, widzę, że się starasz. Oj. Oa. Mieczyk: Aaa! Dostałem w tyłek! Sparaliżowano mi ogon! Szpadka: Hehehehe. Mieczyk: Jak tylko mi zejdzie paraliż, siostruniu, nie żyjesz. Sączysmark: Dobra mały, do góry. Wyżej. Do góry znaczy do nieba. Na dół, znaczy na ziemię. Gustav: Stary, ale ja nic nie widzę. Masz za wielką głowę. Sączysmark: Aaa! Nie myśl sobie, że nie będzie konsekwencji. Czkawka: I jak? Ktoś coś znalazł? Astrid: Nic, ani żądełka, ani smoka. Śledzik: U nas to samo. Mieczyk: A mnie ukąsiło. Szpadka: Wcale, że nie, bałwanku. Czkawka: Wszystkie jaskinie sprawdziliśmy? Sączysmark? Sprawdziłeś swoje jaskinie? Sączysmark: Ps, ps, proszę cię, Czkawka, ty mnie nie obrażaj. Chyba jasne, że sprawdziłem. A ty co? Myślisz, że spadłem ze smoka i godzinami próbowałem się wygramolić z piasku? Hehe. To źle myślisz. Gustav: Spadł ze smoka i godzinami próbował się wygramolić. Sączysmark: Mały zrób, żebym cię walnął. Mieczyk i Szpadka: Hehehe. Mieczyk: To jest dobry żart. Czkawka: No dobrze, to teraz już wiemy gdzie szukać. Lecimy. Dzięki, mały. Zostaniesz ze Sączysmarkiem, okej? Sączysmark: Jasne. Hahaha. Widzieliście? Sam to zrobiłem. Czkawka: Okej, ludzie, trochę się śpieszymy. Niedługo zajdzie słońce, a musimy wyciągnąć stąd tego przywódcę. Za wszelką cenę. Bez przywódcy nie ma stada. Śledzik: Czkawka. Patrz, jest. Czkawka: Mam go. Śledzik: Ym… Czkawka? Czkawka: Śledzik szybko. Wrzuć go do klatki, ale migiem. Sączysmark: Wróciłem! Sączy-Sączy-smark-smark-smark. Ooo. Oj, znowu. Śledzik: Czkawka, za szybki jest. Czkawka: Może, ale nie dla Nocnej Furii. He! Dzięki, stary! Astrid! Leć za nami! Astrid: Dobra, chyba wiem co kombinujesz. Wichurka, chodź, przygwoździmy gościa. Czkawka: Jest! Mamy go! Astrid: Czkawka ty… ty widzisz ile ich jest? Czkawka, okrążyły nas! Czkawka: Tata, wróciłeś. Stoick: Nie sądziłeś chyba, że sam się tu będziesz bawił? Pamiętasz mnie? Zabierajcie drania z mojej wyspy. Czkawka: Słyszeliście rozkaz. Astrid: Z przyjemnością. Och. Ech. Czkawka: Zajmiemy się klatką. Mieczyk, Szpadka, chrońcie Astrid. Mieczyk: Ha! Do ataku! Szpadka: Zasłona dymna! Mieczyk: Pięknie! Czkawka: Metalowej nóżki to się nie spodziewałeś, co? Jest most! Szczerbatek! Coś trochę spadamy! Nie, no nie. Nie mamy broni. Szczerbatek. I pięknie, ty też nie działasz. Istny raj. Gotowy do obrony? Sączysmark: Hakokieł, ognia! Czkawka: Hej, hej, Sączysmark! Piękny strzał! Sączysmark: Heh, co ty? Nie ma sprawy. Łoo. Gustav: No właśnie. Nie ma sprawy. Sączysmark: Ej, zabierz mnie! Konsekwencje! Będą konsekwencje! Stoick: Nie za przyjemne te całe Szybkie Szpice. Pyskacz: Prawda. Chociaż mamy tu parę własnych mało przyjemnych istotek. Szpadka: No dawaj! Sączysmark: Lepiej zacznijcie zwiewać, bo jak odparaliżuje mi nogę to nie… Ej! Ej! Ej, przestańcie! Johann: Jeszcze raz dziękuję, mistrzu Czkawko. Czkawka: Jasne, cała przyjemność. Cieszę się, że wszystko jest jak było. Johann: Aa, za nim polecisz… Czekaj, coś no tu dla ciebie mam. Skromniutki dowód mojej wdzięczności. Czyściuteńka sepia skrzętnie wyciśnięta z trzewi mątwy olbrzymiej. Czkawka: Rany. Dzięki, dziękuję. Johann: Wiesz, wiąże się z tą butelczyną wprost nieprawdopodobna historia. Otóż 10 lat temu w mętnych i porywistych prądach północnych wód, przyszło mi nagle spojrzeć w czarne jak dola oko. Czkawka: Jak myślisz? Uciekamy? Johann: A co to ma być? Czkawka, ale ja ci nie dokończyłem! Ta mątwa chciała mnie połknąć! Miała takie zębiska! Kategoria:Scenariusze